


kiss me down 'till i'm naked

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Biting, Blow Jobs, But I don't care because I hate English, Changkyun needs to relieve stress and San delivers, Dubious Consent, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Idol Changkyun, Kinda, Licking, M/M, Massage Therapist Choi San, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, San is a bitch and I love him, Smut, Soft Ending, Stress Relief, They're loud but it's ok they love it, Touch-Starved characther, lots of oil, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: He doesn’t know how it happens, but he can feel something growing in between his pants, a sudden urge for friction making him hiss from pleasure when San touches a place in the right side of his trapezius.He opens his eyes, alarmed. And it doesn’t go unnoticed by San, the muscles on his back tensing as hard as his cock. “Is something wrong, hyung?” The tone of his voice has something new, like he’s amused, and his magic hands move to each side of his ribs, rubbing up and down the oil that spreads all over him.  “No, no. It’s nothing”, he lies.Or/ Changkyun is stressed and needs something to relieve, and San is more than happy to provide his services and help.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Choi San
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	kiss me down 'till i'm naked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I was searching for a fic with this ship but found nothing so I decided to take action on it. I actually just stan Ateez but I like Changkyun and he matched so perfectly with San in my mind that I had to do this uwu This is also my debut as a smut writer so pls consider being gentle T-T  
> This fic was totally unplanned and its totally nonsense but I had so much fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it too <3~ 
> 
> Title is from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2YHfv0Yhkww66chO8whsW9?si=GCXqx_ZdQmiueeNOn55K3g)

Changkyun is lying on the large black sofa watching his phone when he hears the ring from the main door. 

He’s tired. His eyes are barely open, and he can feel the way the sounds from his monitor are getting quieter as time passes. The melody he’s been working on for the past five hours has been such a difficult bitch and after doing so many arrangements he just plopped down on his favorite place inside the tiny studio. 

The stress was eating him alive, the pain in his shoulders getting stronger every time he so much as moved, and the only thing he could think of to stop the feeling was calling that massage therapist jooheon recommended some weeks ago.

He could still remember the fat-ass grin he wore once he got home after his first session. “ _Heaven, Changkyungie. You should try it sometime”,_ he said. 

The door rings for the second time.

He sighs, standing up to let the massagist enter the room, not bothering to clean up a bit the mess he has splayed around the room. He’s practically flooding inside his black hoodie, hair messy and bags that reveal just how little he’s slept the past week, but he couldn’t care less if a stranger watched him like this.

The image he gets from the description Jooheon gave him is the one of a little black haired woman, tiny and cute, with golden hands that would literally make him moan and take all the stress off him. However, when he opens the door, he stays still, perplexed by the sudden change.

“Good night, _hyung_ ”.

The person in front of him is- well, it’s a man. He’s a bit smaller than him, just a few centimeters. His blue contacts and his pink hair shines in the dim light coming from the hall. Changkyun watches his outfit -too informal to be the person he’s been waiting for- a white tank top that sticks to his slim body line revealing his tan biceps, gray cotton pants and white snickers. He’s smiling, a soft and pure smile that shows off his dimples. “Uh, I think you’ve got mistaken. I’m waiting for a massage therapist. If you need anything else the reception’s over there”, he says, signaling the way with his right hand.

But the boy just smiles wider, taking a step closer, now inside the studio. Changkyun steps back, startled. 

“No, _darling_ .” He chuckles. _“I am_ the massage therapist, and I’m pretty sure this is your studio. Now-” he says, pausing for a moment to take one more step so that he’s closer to Changkyun’s face. He can feel the way the man leans on, the thin air and velvet voice tickling his right ear. “Tell me where I can start with.”

Changkyun feels goosebumps. _What the fuck is happening?_ This is not going as he planned. Darling? No one’s ever referred to him as that, and the fact he can still feel the tingle in his ear just makes him nervous. “Start what?”

The man is already making space on the sofa, kneeling and placing the little white briefcase Changkyun hadn’t seen until now on the floor. He looks up to watch Changkyun with the same grin as before, amused.

“Your session, of course.”

Ah.

The masseur gets up, tapping his ergonomic chair and well, Changkyun is still confused, but he won’t let go his ‘session’ go to waste, so he sits down, now facing the monitor. He can feel a pair of hands on him almost immediately, the touch making him shiver.

Fuck, he’s so touch starved.

He’s been working so much. Every time Minhyuk or Shownu invited him to get some drinks he had declined, insisting on working on these songs. He can’t even remember the last time he got time for himself.

“Were you working on your music, hyung?”

Ugh, it feels good. The pressure is perfect.

“Mmh”

The hands from this man feel so firm, applying the necessary strength over his shoulder’s knots that he didn’t even know he had.

Changkyun closes his eyes out of instinct, relaxing his body. But the hands are suddenly gone and he has to re-open them. He turns around in his chair, looking up at the pink haired man with confusion.

“I need you to take off your hoodie and shirt, hyung. I can’t work like this”.

“Oh, right. Sorry”. 

He undresses quickly, tossing the clothing where he can’t see it.

Everyone knows Changkyun is a fit man. He follows an exercise routine -not that intense as Wonho, though. But he’s sore. It’s been some days since he’s been here inside the studio. His broad shoulders expand and contract, the tattoo on his back dancing with every movement he does. And he can’t see it, but the man wets his lips with his tongue, silently watching Changkyun.

The room is dark, he realizes. He wonders if that’s a problem for the guy’s job. “Do you want me to turn the lights on?”, he asks.

The man’s holding a purple tiny bottle in his hands. It must be oil.

“Mmm”, he shakes his head. “I think I work better in the dark”, the man says, shooting a quick wink at Changkyun. “But whatever you feel more comfortable with, hyung”.

Changkyun groans. “No more hyung. Just Changkyun, please. What’s your name?”

“San”.

San smiles, showing off his dimples. “Now. Sit down, we don’t have all day”.

“What do you mean? I thought it was my decision how long the session is, the web site-”

“Ah, darling, didn’t Jooheon-hyung tell you?”

 _Darling_. “Tell me what?”

“He already paid, the session is one and a half hour long, he said it’s perfect for your first time using our services”, he smirks. 

Changkyun plops down again in the chair. That fucker.

Jooheon knows he’s stressed, that’s why he recommended the massage therapist in the first place, why- Why would he make it just one and a fucking half hour long when he needed to relax? Why would he-

“Don't look at me like that, please. Believe me when I say I’d love to be here longer, but-” San traces his shoulders, pressing again with his thin fingers every knot, bringing Changkyun back from his thoughts. “I will make it worth it, I promise”.

Changkyun sighs. “Ok”.

He hears the click of the bottle, and hisses when he feels the cold liquid against his skin, muscles tensing. “It’s ok, darling. I’m here to make you feel good. Let’s relax a bit, ok?”

He should be angry. He should be thinking in ways of taking his own revenge against his best friend, he should be planning something. But even if he tries, the feeling, the pressure, the fresh smell of the oil, the sound of San moving his fingers so gently and precisely has him open-mouthed, eyes closed. It _hurts._ But it also feels _so good._

_So good._

“How does it feel? You look so exhausted” 

“Ah-”

“I know, I know. Shh, you don’t need to tell me anything, mmh? Let me take care of you. Would you let me make you feel good? I promise I will make all the stress go away.”

San fingers trace a path over his skin, a pattern of movements that have Changkyung a whole mess of whimpers and little sounds he can’t help but make. It just feels so fucking good. No one has touched him since the MAMA’s afterparty when he fucked dumb one of the 96 line...Fuck, he can’t even remember, it’s been _so_ long. 

The beat coming from his monitor is slow, and so is San, who pushes him forward, benting him so he can massage the rest of his back. The position seems uncomfortable, but it only adds something that makes Changkyun eager to the next press of fingers, the next movement.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but he can feel something growing in between his pants, a sudden urge for friction making him hiss from pleasure when San touches a place in the right side of his trapezius.

He opens his eyes, alarmed. And it doesn’t go unnoticed by San, the muscles on his back tensing as hard as his cock. “Is something wrong, hyung?” The tone of his voice has something new, like he’s amused, and his magic hands move to each side of his ribs, rubbing up and down the oil that spreads all over him. His nipples are hard too, and he will scream if he doesn’t touch them soon- “No, no. It’s nothing”, he lies.

But San knows. He _knows._

San moves his hands all the way up until they’re yet again over his shoulders, now tracing its way down to Changkyun’s biceps, up again, down to his chest, and he _moans_ when San touches his nipples. 

“It’s ok, darling.” San says. He plays with them, covering his chest with the oil too. “It’s ok”. San takes his body upwards, and Changkyun panics. The bulge in his pants is suffocating inside his boxers, the friction he had from the pressure with his stomach now gone. “It’s ok”. He releases his grip.

He hears a click again and he turns to see San, standing a few steps far from him, holding the purple bottle in his shiny hands. He’s shirtless, Chagnkyung notices, and he’s spreading the transparent liquid across his chest with his right hand, applying it all over him, looking at him with hooded eyes and that damn dimpled smirk.

And then San kneels down. 

Changkyun gulps. _Fuck._

San crawls slowly, following the beat of the music, and Changkyun cannot stop watching how he gets closer, how he raises his head to look at him. It’s like he changed completely, a new persona once he realized the raven’s state. He looks different, too, the aura from before long forgotten. As though he’s performing some kind of show only for Changkyun to enjoy.

The situation has Changkyun breathing heavily, the air too thick and hot. 

San reaches up and touches his legs, feeling him up. His head gets closer to Changkyun’s crotch, and his cheek rubs against the fabric of his black sweatpants where his thighs are twitching, every move a preview for what Changkyun wants so bad. 

“Mhngh.”

San hands go up, touching the shiny chest in front of him until they arrive at Changkyun’ hard buds that shine with the pink dim light. Changkyun is panting heavily, doesn’t know what is happening, his mind too dizzy to connect anything, the hands worshiping him - _tiny, oily, firm_ too good to even think. 

“Feels good, hyung?”

“Yeah-mhhg.”

“And how does this feel?” San says, putting his pretty mouth over Changkyun’s cock, making him whimper, his dick twitching with so much pleasure it’s actually almost pathetic. San licks the fabric and Changkyun can’t help the sudden jerk of his hips, too immersed to realize he just hit San’s face by the force of his actions. But San is a whore for mistreatment. He moans, opens his mouth wider, drool covering the black sweatpants, taking advantage by dragging the boxers down and revealing Changkyun’s cock that springs forward. It’s leaking like a bitch, and San wastes no time, swallowing it whole till it hits the back of his throat.

Changkyun groans so hard he wonders if the sound-proof in his studio is enough to cover the mess he is. The veins in his arms jolt and he urges his hands to grab the pink-haired who’s bobbing his head over and over his cock while he keeps playing with his body.

Changkyung’ hands pull his hair and the vibrations coming from San’s wet and tight throat while he lets it out with a bop just so fucking good. “Wait-” The gaze San is giving is too sinful he might come just from it. He’s so pathetic, just wanting to lose himself from this, but he’s so desperate too. And his cock is not longer inside the pink haired pretty man, but San really fucking knows how to invest hisprecious time, so he wraps his tiny fingers around Changkyun swollen lenght, using his thumb to swirl the mess of filth laying there around the head and down his shaft, stroking slow, wating, like Changkyun said.

“I- I think I’m-,” he manages in between his panting. He’s so fucking pathetic. And San only keeps his mouth open, looking at him like nothing has happened, but he also has this look like he doesn’t want to stop and spreads his legs wider. His head tilts backward, and San sticks his tongue out just in time to catch Changkyun’ cum and let himself be painted white. He doesn’t even flinch and Changkyun has to close his eyes before he gets hard again.

But that’s impossible.

Eyes shut as hard as he can, his chest heaving, he can hear the way San moans and swallows and licks. God dammit he’s half-hard again when he opens his eyes and San is already licking the precum that travels down his cock and everything feels so unreal-

“Come here.”

Suddenly he watches San standing up, taking Changkyun by the shoulders to do the same. He really thinks he doesn’t have much energy left, but somehow manages to do it. And immediately tight after, San is pressing his chest against him, making him a bit unstable, taking a step back to balance himself and the latter.

His hands land on this tiny waist and he realizes that San is silent and slippery, the gray pants he was wearing now gone. There’s no more fabric separating them, except for Changkyun boxers that are stuck between his ankles, but as he takes one more step back he gets rid of them, and he can feel the oil getting hotter, the mix of the scented liquid and the sweat making their chests slide. San rubs himself against him creating a wave with his body only good dancers can manage, and Changkyun wants to ask but his mouth only hangs there, open, moaning nonsense while San grinds over and over again, pressing his mouth to Changkyun hard nipples and pressing his own little dick against the raven’s tight thigh.

“Ah!”

Changkyun stumbles, his calves hitting the couch he was initially on, and San only parts from him to press on him further, making Changkyun fall on his back above the leather fabric that screeches when his ass lands on it. San falls with him, too, purposely. He’s smiling. “Sorry”, he says, but his cocky smile and his bratty tone is sorry for shit, Changkyun knows. 

Not that he minds, though.

He’s too far gone in the moment to think in the consequences of his own actions, too concentrated in this pleasure that makes his spine shiver just watching how hooded San’s eyes are, how light he feels above him. He’s so aroused and fucking touch starved he justs wants to get loose and finally live the moment, forget the existence of tons of work he actually loves to rest and enjoy the way San straddles him and lose his shit when he hears him asking,

“Can I ride you, hyung?”

He’s too far gone to even think about the condom for fuck’s sake- “Yeah, fuck, yes, yeah.”

Thankfully San is actually a professional who’s dealt with more than one idiotic idol forgetting their decency because he’s already is ripping it, tearing it open with his white teeth while he strokes Changkyun, lubbing his cock with the remaining oil he had on his hands and putting it on place, and Changkyun frowns, both from pleasure and concern, vaguely asks himself if it’d be enough, if it’s not too raw.

Changkyun grabs far his waist and down his cheeks to spread them open when he feels it.

It’s small and colder than the rest of their bodies. He can’t watch it, but he knows by the shape of it, he knows. San has one plug inside his smooth pretty ass.

And he groans at the same time San lets out a shaky high-pitched moan as Changkyun slides it out and his hand wets with lube that’s dripping out from his tiny hole. 

“Fuck, Sannie. You’re so ready for me.”

San quickly re-arranges his position and levels his ass with the head of Changkyun’s dick, supporting his hands on the sofa, because if he would do it on Changkyun’s chest he’d definitely fall, with that much oil there. “Yes hyung, so ready- just for you, so so ready”-

“Mnnghh”

San sinks down in one motion, taking it all just as he did before with his mouth. He waits just a few seconds to adjust to start moving, and fuck, Changkyun ‘s gonna come too soon, his hole clenches around his cock, making him hiss with how much he’s feeling. “So—tight—”.San head tilts backwards, his mouth open, moaning littles _Ah-ah-ah’s_ when he starts moving, first in slowly motions, then bouncing his ass up and down, feeling Changkyun grasp hard the sides of his waist again and helping him set the pace quicker and quicker.

The only sounds that can be heard are so fucking filthy Changkyun almost feels embarrassed, the sound of lube and oil and San’s ass hitting his thighs and devouring his dick in a matter of seconds is so damn hot. The music stopped at some point he can’t even remember nor he cares about, but he’s glad he doesn’t need to because these walls -he hopes- are enough to cover it all.

San rolls his eyes back to the deepest side of his brain with one hip thrust Changkyun couldn’t hold back and the yell he lets is so fucking loud he only manages to cover because he bends and _bites_ Changkyun shoulder, but Changkyun can’t regret it, he feels so fucking good.

He doesn't need to try to handle the pain, San already licking the mark and whispering a barely audible _sorry_ he says against his right ear along with more whimpers and huffs. The whisper just riles him more, and San's hips stutter the next time Changkyun finds him again when going down, earning precious moans and breathes he doesn’t want to let go.

He’s so damn close, he can feel it. The familiar and yet distant warm feeling in his guts building with every bounce and filthy sound. And even if it sounds a bit rude he actually doesn’t care that much if San doesn’t make it till the end if he can fucking come.

But he also doesn’t want to give out just like that and be an absolute asshole.

His hips find San’s tight hole with every thrust, and San is close too. He’s so so close to come, and San just keeps to himself the hope this one won’t disappoint him as many others had. 

Yeah, it was part of his job, but having to leave right after their clients got the orgasms of their lives and not receiving more than a phew green papers for it, having to find the closest restroom to get himself off- He was so sick and tired of it all.

That’s why he got all excited when he heard about this gig his noona hadn’t had the time to attend to. He volunteered as fast as he could, grabbing his usual briefcase and fingering himself open to put in his favorite heart-shaped plug after reading the purchase order Jooheon asked for his friend, excited to be compliant and deliver his services.

_“How is it, hyung, is it good, is Sannie making you feel good?”_

I.M. was one of San’s role models ever since he was a teenager, one of the reasons San came to Seoul. And having him under him like this— inside him, panting, feeling his big veiny cock and living his biggest fantasy ever with one of the most handsome men out in the industry. Yeah, he knew everything was worthy, he was worthy, and Changkyun better makes his moans and the pain of holding his cum worthy, too.

“-eels So good, Sannie- So fucking good.”

There’s an unspoken rule in the business everyone knows about that breaks just in special cases, and San likes to stick to it most of the times because his clients are either too old or too inexperienced for his own liking, and he actually gets jealous at Wooyoung because he always gets to fuck with the best idols, the ones who make him cum three times and make him get to their house with messy hair and bruised lips, bragging about it to his face, saying how the rule is impossible for him to follow because how the hell would he not shove his tongue inside those pretty industry stars.

San likes to stick to the rules, but holy fuck if he doesn’t get to taste Changkyun mouth that gets more and more noisy, muffled by San broad shoulders as San keeps moaning to his ear. 

Their chests are covered in fresh-scented oil, sweat and drool from San, but they collide and rub with each other, producing more and more sloppy sounds and keeping their nipples so hard they’d hurt if not for the friction. San keeps himself steady grabbing with his folded arms Changkyun biceps.

San licks his earlobe, gently biting the piece of metal that causes Changkyun to groan and shake his breath a bit when San traces a path down his jaw and presses his lips in the corner of his mouth, his breathy moans making everything hard for him.

Changkyun has never fucked someone like this, inside his sacred place, on the couch he sleeps on when he can’t get home. Never fucked someone who fucks for a job (or at least not in a while) and he absolutely doesn’t give a shit about spoken or unspoken rules. The pink haired man has proven right testing his touch-starved ass to his limit with just a few touches, so he tilts his head just the tiniest bit and lets go one of the sides of that thin waist to grab his nape and fucking kiss, drinking the taste of soft lips that at first feel hesitant but move hungrily seconds after.

There’s not much time left, San knows. So he lets himself get the most he can, sticking his tongue out and enjoying the instant permission he gets, shoving it inside and sucking.

It’s insane how filthy they are, how much of everything there’s between them, inside them, the sounds that keep getting out of their mouths while they suck off their faces and Changkyun’ cock makes a plop along San’ ass every time they bounce together.

Hell, Changkyun ‘s so fucked. He’s in this high of pleasure, of building and building that in between their movements he realizes that San’s dick is untouched, pressed between their bodies, hard and leaking, and bouncing, but still untouched. Their lips are still connected, and Changkyun swallows the moan that San chokes out when he stops grabbing his head and instead grabs his dick, stroking him in time with a loud _plop_. San clenches his hole around Changkyun’ dick and that’s all he needs to almost scream, feeling how aroused San is just from the lazy handjob he’s doing.

He doesn’t expect San to say it first, though. “I’m gonna come, hyung, please, please, I-”

Changkyun needs to, too. But he promised himself to be less of an asshole today. “Come for me, Sannie.”

That’s all San needed to slow down his hips, letting Changkyun keep the pace and cumming so hard he feels like he can see fucking stars. His head falls to Changkyun shoulder, letting out shaky and tired whimpers, his cum splattered in between their skin and Changkyun hand that keeps stroking him lazily, trying to control every cell of him not to cum at the moment. “San, ‘m gonna cum, too.”

San's voice is hoarse and just a whisper, but Changkyun hears him anyway. “Want it on my face, hyung”. 

What the fuck. 

Chagkyun inhales sharply, supporting the younger’s weight to make him look at him, but San stops him, shoving his hands away and clenching his hole one last time before he slowly removes himself from the dick he’s inside of. “Mmgh-”

San is shaking, still feeling the high from his orgasm, but he kisses the raven sloppily and hungry before he puts himself on his knees and locks his hooded gaze on Changkyun eyes and once more, taking out the condom and tossing it away (not that Changkyun cares), and then he opens his mouth wide. 

Changkyun pants, strokes himself just one, two times before his cum is painting pretty San’s face white, watching him stick out his tongue to take all he can, watch how he doesn’t close his eyes, keeping eye contact and making Changkyun shake, too. _Fuck._

 _Fuck._ He’s coming so hard, so hard and San is taking it all, his strawberry hair is all sweaty and glued to his forehead, and he looks so devastatingly hot and ruined Changkyun can’t help but bent forward and fuckin kiss him because that’s how ruined he’s, too.

Their moans are loud and exquisite drowning in each other’s mouths and then,

Then the fucking alarm goes off.

San is still panting when he leaves the idol’s lips, crawling back to where his briefcase is and letting Changkyun enjoy for the last time today the view his ass and body can provide before he goes.

He opens it with a click, taking out wet tissues to clean himself as slowly as he can and watching how Changkyun is half-hard again, seated on the leather couch with his legs splayed and his hand stroking his dick. Fuck, he wants to stay more time. But he can’t, he can’t and he regrets accepting the session he has in an hour. Changkyun can jerk off this alone, he decided. So he does his job, cleans his face and hair, his chest and ass, his hands that are more oily than anything, putting his clothes together inside of it and taking out new ones, cleaner ones. And when he’s done he reaches out for his purple bottle and plug, but he doesn’t find it anywhere.

Changkyun clears his throat, and San turns around to watch him playing with it, licking it till it’s clean. “I think this is yours, _darling”,_ he says jokingly. 

San chuckles. He actually chuckles. Fuck, he’s gotta thank Jooheon, after all.

“Thank you, darling.” He says. Standing up, briefcase closed and body covered now with a black outfit similar to what he wore when he arrived. He takes a step closer to Chagkyun who’s still half-lying and he kneels down for the last time just to kiss the tip of his leaking cock causing the older to low-hiss. He stands up just as quickly, bending forward and grabbing his plug, but Changkyun grabs his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

San makes a surprised noise when their mouths collide, and he has to steady himself with Changkyun’ own head to stand up, the second alarm beeping, a reminder of the rendez-vous he has yet to attend. 

“Is that it?” Changkyun asks.

San bites his lip for the last time, really the last time, trying to pierce to his memory the taste of this man one last time. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”, he says. “For Keeping your promise.”

San raises one eyebrow, but he remembers. He just smiles, showing off his dimples. “Told you the stress would go away”.

He saves his precious plug inside his briefcase and then he starts walking to the main door, but he peeks from his shoulder before he opens the last thing that separates him from the outside world. “Thank you, too, hyung”.

He couldn’t ask for a sign on the poster he brought, he remembers when he’s at the front door of the building, but he can’t wait to get home tonight and brag to his best friend he got his face signed white with cum for his favorite idol in the world.

He closes the door.

And he doesn’t entirely look back to see the reaction, but the smile on both their faces remains intact.

**Author's Note:**

> And, scene. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on tw: [Main](https://twitter.com/anaidxa) | [Fic acc](https://twitter.com/sighsforhwa)


End file.
